gta_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Meet Me Halfway
|image = Meet Me Halfway.jpg |size = 250px |game = Grand Theft Auto V |radio station = Non Stop Pop FM |artist = The Black Eyed Peas |genre = Dance-pop |year = 2009 }} is a song performed by The Black Eyed Peas featured in the radio station Non Stop Pop FM in Grand Theft Auto V. Lyrics :Oooooo... :I can't go any further than this :Oooooo... :I want you so badly, it's my biggest wish :Cool, :I spend my time just thinking, thinking, thinking 'bout you :Every single day, yes, I'm really missing, missing you :And all those things we used to, used to, used to, used to do :Hey girl, wassup, it used to, it used to be just me and you :I spend my time just thinking, thinking, thinking 'bout you :Every single day, yes, I'm really missing, missing you :And all those things we used to, used to, used to... (Used to do) :Hey girl wassup, :Yo, wassup, wassup, wassup :Can you meet me halfway, right at the borderline :That's where I'm gonna wait...for you :I'll be looking out, night and day :Took my heart to the limit :And this is where I'll stay :I can't go any further than this :I want you so bad, it's my only wish :Girl, I travel around the world and even sail the Seven Seas :Across the universe, I go to other galaxies :Just tell me where to go, just tell me where you wanna meet :I navigate myself-myself to take me where you be :'Cause girl I want, I-I-I want you right now :I travel uptown-town, I travel downtown :Wanna have you around-round, like every single day :I love you always-ways, I'll meet you halfway :Can you meet me halfway, right at the borderline :That's where I'm gonna wait...for you :I'll be looking out, night and day :Took my heart to the limit :And this is where I'll stay :I can't go any further than this :I want you so bad, it's my only wish :I can't go any further than this :I want you so bad, it's my only wish :Let's walk the bridge to the other side :Just you and I (Just you and I) :I will fly, fly the skies, for you and I (For you and I) :I will try, until I die, for you and I :For you and I (For you and I) :For-for-for you and I (For you and I) :For-for-for-for you and I (For you and I) :For-for-for you and I (For you and I) :(For you and I) :Can you meet me halfway :Can you meet me halfway :Can you meet me halfway :Can you meet me halfway :Meet me halfway, right at the borderline :That's where I'm gonna wait...for you :I'll be looking out, night and day :Took my heart to the limit :And this is where I'll stay :I can't go any further than this :I want you so bad, it's my only wish :I can't go any further than this :I want you so bad, it's my only wish Video Category:GTA V songs Category:Non Stop Pop FM